Pretexto
by Mayumii
Summary: Pretexto: Razão aparente de que alguém se serve para esconder o verdadeiro motivo. MattNear. Shonenai, fluffy. YAOI. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence, muito menos seus personagens ou qualquer coisa do anime/mangá.

**Pretexto**

"_Pretexto: Razão aparente de que alguém se serve para esconder o verdadeiro motivo."_

-

Obviamente, eu esperava que você não percebesse. Era a mesma cena, toda vez que você abria a porta da biblioteca, com aquele sorriso tão seu nos lábios.

"Hmm, pessoal, alguém teria uma pilha? Eu gastei tudo no GameBoy."

Você ouvia a risada de todos, dizendo o quanto você era viciado nesses jogos eletrônicos, em vez de se dedicar um pouco mais ao estudo. Deixava o momento de riso passar pacientemente, e perguntava de novo, com uma mão no bolso, completamente descontraído.

Com aquele jeito tão seu. Eu, de certa forma, invejava a sua espontaneidade, as suas piadas bem-feitas, as suas conversas, o seu carisma, a sua popularidade. Mas, obviamente, nunca diria isso para você.

Porque, além de nunca termos sido amigos, eu não falava com ninguém. Portanto, com você não seria diferente.

Eu preferia observar as situações de longe, analisando-as, estudando-as atentamente, os passos, as reações, os choques. Eu não me permitia entrar nas conversas, nos jogos de futebol, nas risadas, nas rodas de fofoca. Para mim, não era necessário a interação com os outros. Não era necessário sentir-se _bem _por falar com os outros. Existiam outras coisas que ficavam como prioridade, como estar no topo das notas, ser o sucessor de L.

Mas, para você, isso nunca pareceu importante. E isso me deixava deveras intrigado.

Porque, além de tudo, você era amigo de _Mello_, e assim, _obrigatoriamente_, você deveria ser um pouco obsessivo pelo topo, poder, ou qualquer sinônimo de sucesso.

O fato de você ser tão diferente, tão _você mesmo_, era como peças de quebra-cabeça completamente bagunçadas.

E, talvez fosse por isso que eu nunca conseguia tirar os olhos de você.

Assim, toda vez que perguntava se alguém tinha pilhas para emprestar, eu estendia duas delas para você, colocadas de antemão nos meus bolsos, esperando você focar seus olhos em mim, e dizer um "obrigado" sorridente.

Porque, mesmo que você não percebesse, meu coração acelerava. E isso me fazia sentir bem.

Mesmo sem eu saber exatamente o porquê.

Podia parecer estúpido, mas aquele era um _ótimo _**pretexto** para estar com você, pelo menos durante um tempo. Você nunca ficaria comigo, fosse por Mello, ou pela minha completa ignorância em relação à sua cultura, que não existia em quaisquer livros que eu procurasse. A sua cultura misturava todos os seus gostos, todos os seus jogos eletrônicos, todas as suas conversas brincalhonas, todos os seus dribles nos jogos de futebol.

E, de forma alguma, eu me enquadrava em qualquer aspecto dos seus entretenimentos.

Tampouco, faria qualquer coisa para mudar minha cultura pela sua. Nossos objetivos eram diferentes, e isso era muito claro.

Talvez, lá no fundo, eu tivesse desejado ser seu amigo, estar no lugar de Mello, só para poder brincar com você, dar boas risadas, poder conversar sem frescuras, quebrar algumas regras...

Mas, eu preferia apenas deixar escondido isso dentro de mim, e ter pelo menos um único pretexto para poder trocar algumas palavras com você.

Nem que fosse na hora de te entregar algumas pilhas.

-

Outra coisa que me intrigava em você era a sua imensa capacidade de ser gentil. A sua fidelidade sem tamanho em relação a Mello, sem se importar com o que acontecesse consigo mesmo.

Às vezes, eu desejava poder ter um pouco da sua gentileza depositada em mim. Existiam Roger, L, mas era completamente diferente.

Eu não tinha amigos. Eu nunca tive uma amizade, uma relação de lealdade como a sua e a de Mello.

Doía, mas ao mesmo tempo admirava, Matt.

E eu, mesmo sem querer, esperava cada vez mais ansiosamente para você abrir aquela porta, e pedir uma pilha para o seu jogo.

Eu esperava, nem que fossem algumas migalhas, da sua gentileza no momento em que agradecia pelas pilhas emprestadas.

-

O tempo passou, e você não está mais pedindo pilhas tão assiduamente. Eu vejo você saindo várias vezes do orfanato. Até Mello está insatisfeito com as suas freqüentes saídas.

Mesmo assim, eu fico esperando você abrir a porta da biblioteca, para entregar algumas pilhas à você. Com as mãos no bolso, olhando firmemente para a porta.

Quando você está no orfanato, você se joga no gramado do jardim, brincando com seus jogos eletrônicos. Tecnicamente, você está com pilhas novas sempre, e, assim, você não recorre mais à biblioteca para perguntar se alguém tem uma para te emprestar.

Mesmo que você não precise mais de mim Matt, as pilhas continuam no meu bolso.

Esperando um dia, que nunca mais vai existir, serem entregues à você.

-

"Matt será adotado."

Então, tudo ficou claro. As suas saídas, os seus bolsos cheios de pilhas novas, o sorriso aberto em seu rosto.

Você iria embora. Você iria ganhar uma família, que iria brincar com você, te levar a jogos de futebol, parques de diversões, festas, e você ganharia tudo que você sempre sonhou.

Você teria todas as pilhas que desejasse. Faria novas amizades, facilmente conquistadas, pelo seu carisma.

E você se esqueceria daqui. Da sua vida antiga sem pais, com outras crianças, igualmente órfãs, preocupadas em estudar apenas para serem sucessoras de L.

Talvez, você se esqueceria de Mello.

Com certeza, você se esqueceria de mim, e das pilhas.

"Nee Near," disse Roger, com um sorriso no rosto, "dê a notícia ao Matt. Diga a ele que os seus novos pais vão buscá-lo ainda hoje."

Fiz um gesto afirmativo, e virei-me em direção à porta, para ir ao quarto do Jeevas.

Pelo menos, seria o último **pretexto** que teria, para poder me encontrar com você.

-

"Oh, Near?" murmurou Matt, com um sorriso no rosto. "Algum problema?"

O alvo garoto disse, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo, observando o quarto do ruivo.

"Seus novos pais vão buscá-lo ainda hoje. Roger mandou avisar."

O sorriso de Mail aumentou-se, com uma risada. Por dentro, ele queria gritar de felicidade, para o mundo inteiro saber o quanto ele esperava por aquele momento. Mas controlou-se, diante de Near.

E Near voltava-se para encará-lo.

"Hm, Matt?"

O ruivo não deixou de arregalar os olhos. Era a primeira vez que o garoto de cabelos brancos se dirigia a ele.

"Sim?"

Nate baixou os olhos, focando as botas do garoto à sua frente.

"Seja feliz na sua nova vida."

O coração do ruivo começou a bater aceleradamente, e, num impulso, enlaçou os pequenos ombros do albino num forte abraço.

-

O estômago de Near parecia dar reviravoltas.

E, fazendo várias primeiras vezes nesse dia, ele correspondeu ao abraço do Jeevas.

"Obrigado." O ruivo murmurou, e o River continuou sem palavras.

Em resposta, apertou o ruivo mais forte contra si.

-

Em resposta, o ruivo levantou o queixo delicado do garoto, que não deixava de corar diante da situação.

"M-Matt?"

Mail sorriu, diante do suave sussurro do garoto.

"Nee" murmurou, acariciando as bochechas rosadas pelo rubor do alvo garoto, "obrigado pelas pilhas."

E ele o beijou.

Pela primeira vez, Near admitiu que estava sentindo _borboletas no estômago_.

E, sem precisar de _pretexto_ algum, ele enlaçou com as pequenas mãos o pescoço do Jeevas, aprofundando o beijo.

Ele se sentia nas nuvens.

Mesmo que Matt fosse embora, não seria problema. Porque, o garoto com cabelos cor de neve aprendeu que existem momentos que valem mais do que uma vida inteira.

Momentos feitos com, ou sem pretextos.

* * *

**OWARI**

**-**

**N/A: **Depois de muuito tempo, eu voltei a postar alguma fic de Death Note. 8D' Elas saem estupidamente sem sentido, sem noção, desculpem. Desenterrando do passado, sim, a **Subete wa housou da mono **não morreu. Eu vou postá-la ainda nesse mês, desculpem a demora! –foge das bazucas-

Se alguém for leitor dela, domo arigatou a todas as reviews!

Bem, sobre a fic acima. 8D' Depois de **Quebra-cabeças e Futebol**, MattNear virou o casal do momento (não se preocupem, não é o casal da Subete), e então, eu tive que escrever alguma fic, que fosse focada no Near, mesmo que pareça muito OOC, desculpem!

Reviews, onegai? :)


End file.
